Pandora
Pandora Appears in Immortal in Death; (June 27 - July 11, 2058)Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 1, 209, 247 Personal Information *'General Description:' One of the top models on the planet, with power, prestige, and connections.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 18 *'Hair:' Flame-colored *'Eyes:' Emerald *'Height:' close to 6 feet (almost 182.88 cm) *'Relationships:' Sexual relationship with Paul Redford *'Address:' Town house, New York City, New York *'Occupation:' Model Description *A woman in skintight, unadorned black with perfect teeth and lethal red nails.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 14 She has a luxurious mane of flame-colored hair, heavily-lashed emerald eyes, full lips, and a sculpted chin.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 16 *She's a jaw-dropper, thin as a laser beam, with about a yard of red hair; Eve associated her face with magnolias - a "billion-dollar face" and said she had a pretty ass.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 20 She's very strong and was always in the health club working on muscle tone;Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 75 she had well-developed biceps.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 148 *She had an aura, a power, an elemental, even animalistic ability to exude sex.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 104 Personality *She jumped from mood to mood like a crazed gazelle.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 15 Fury seemed to fit her as cleanly as her black skin suit.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 17 *Leonardo called her a vindictive bitch.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 18 Justin Young said she was hard, very often abrasive; cross her and you paid.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 72 *Jerry Fitzgerald said Pandora wasn't exactly a mental giant and never understood subtlety.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 75 Paul Redford said she was the singularly most dislikable human being he's ever known.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 103 *According to Redford, there was nothing she couldn't peddle; she was a saleswoman but could never be anyone other than Pandora.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 104 History *She and Justin Young had sex now and again;Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 71 she was romantically involved with someone, an entrepreneur, on Starlight Station, and with Paul Redford, the video producer.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 71 **She was a former lover of Leonardo's though they hadn't been together for weeks.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 18, 60 **She was a former lover of Roarke's; he said, "There was a time - briefly."Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 21 "Our short liaison was a long time ago."Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 182 **Paul Redford said he was considering a project with Pandora, had socialized with her over the years, and had sex with her when it was convenient.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 103 **Redford said he produced two direct-to-home screen videos in which Pandora played a part.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 202 Homicide Information *Second victim in Immortal in Death. *Third victim chronologically (June 29, 2058).Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 58, 209, 247 **TOD: 0250 (2:50 am)Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 58 **She was beaten with walking stick in Leonardo's apartment; her face was all but gone.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 43-45 *Mavis Freestone found her body and was arrested for her murder; Mavis visited the clubs Ground Zero and ZigZag before arriving at Leonardo's.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 48, 78, 79, 179 *Jake Casto murdered Pandora and framed Mavis.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 58, 289, 290 Interesting Facts *When Eve was naked and being measured for her wedding dress, Pandora stormed in, swiped at Eve, and was punched. When Mavis entered, Pandora attacked her and they began fighting. Eve broke them up.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 14-16 **Pandora threatened to withdraw from Leonardo's fashion show and talk to the money men from whom he took a loan ("leg breakers").Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 16 Hugo was one of the cosponsors of Leonardo's show.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 225 *She and Jerry Fitzgerald both used Paradise.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 77 *The key to the vanity in which she kept the Chinese box with her drug was worn around her neck.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 107, 188 **The box, the key, and her palm 'link were missing.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 110, 111 *The security file on Pandora ID: 563922-H.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 115 *When she died, heavy traces of chemicals were found in her bloodstream (Immortality);Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 58 Jerry said she was "razzed and jazzed" the night she died.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 76 **According to Biff, the buzz was that Pandora was an Erotica junkie.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 162 *Pandora came back from Stellar Five a couple of days before she died.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 121 References Pandora Pandora Pandora